


The Gospel According to Poppy Art Post

by homo_pink, Phoenix1966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M, Scary Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1966/pseuds/Phoenix1966
Summary: For this year's Spn Reverse Bang, I had one of my art prompts chosen byhomo_pinkand I honestly can't think of many authors in this fandom who capture surreal and unquiet horror quite the way they do. Needless to say, I was excited to see what they created and I was not disappointed.It'shereGo read it right now.





	The Gospel According to Poppy Art Post

**The original image/prompt** , which I am having trouble getting to work here. The .gif is better viewed on LiveJournal.  


An additional image I was inspired to create before I had read what homo_pink was writing.  


End Card  


**Dividers**  
 

The entire scene was created in 3d software. Sam was modeled in Zbrush and then I painted over certain parts of the 3d model's face in Painter to make it more closely resemble Jared (his forehead wrinkles can be a challenge trying to sculpt). I rendered the image twice, once with the clown and once without and used them to create the .gif

The banner is 3d work as well.

This is cross-posted on LiveJournal [here](https://phoenix1966.livejournal.com/29131.html).


End file.
